


The Starving Chimerae

by jmtorres



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, GetBackers
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shrift asked for Roy and Ed arguing, or Ginji and Ban finally getting enough food.</p><p>Wave a red crossover flag at me, why don't you. *G*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starving Chimerae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/gifts).



Ed said, "I'm pretty sure they're not alchemists."

Roy frowned at him and asked, "Then how do you explain their--" He waved his hand.

Ginji, in an attempt to wrest a bread roll from Ban, shot sparks from his fingers, burning air. Ban howled, more from losing the bread roll than from the electricity, and lept on Ginji, grabbing his head. Ginji stuffed the bread roll in his mouth and said something unintelligible to Ban. The entire restaurant was watching them.

Roy said, "--powers?"

Ed said, "Right, and where are they keeping their arrays, huh?"

Roy said, "They could have tattoos."

"I think they're chimeras, actually," Ed said. "The one with an electric eel, and the other with a snake, I think he said."

"He said?" Roy frowned. "They look awfully human. And it's very difficult to combine mammals with reptiles or fish and get living results, let alone thriving ones."

"Then _you_ explain it," Ed snapped. Ginji and Ban were now squabbling over Ed's steak. Ed clapped and transmuted his auto-mail arm into a blade, shredding his glove and the cuff of his sleeve. He stabbed the steak and hefted it, glaring at his finds. "_My_ steak," he told them very distinctly, as if speaking to animals.

"B-b-ban-chan," said Ginji, clinging to his partner, "he's scarier than Akabane-san. I didn't think _anyone_ was scarier than Akabane-san."

Roy asked curiously, "Is this Akabane person the one who made you into chimerae?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/701558.html>.


End file.
